Swirl
by Gentle Hina
Summary: Matilda is just another girl in school, one that no one notices. Alfred is the most popular guy in school, noticed by everyone. So why is he talking to her?  AmericaxFem!Canada rated T


_Swirl, swirl, swirl,_

"The setting sun before me and the soft, cold wind that flows agaist me makes me so happy. Ah, my own world that is in my head that calls to me when I'm in distress or just bored, so comforting. It's just for me.

Brushing my long bangs away from my eyes once again, I walk into the ever-changing world that spreads out before me, I began the long walk on my own road to the end of my time."

_Emotions in my head,_

Ending the short poem that was due for a grade, Matilda Williams looked up from the paper and walked back to her seat. She didn't know what to write, so she hoped that it'd be enough for a C at the very least. Some people giggled at her, some just whispered. That was the only time she was noticed: When she messed up or did something that was horribly stupid to the people in school.

_I wonder if I can ever just be me again_

She didn't have long hair like the other girls in school; She had short, natural, wavy blond hair that fell past her chin. She had red-framed glasses and had a rather beautiful pair of violet-blue eyes, though the boys only noted her for her large chest. She didn't want those boys at all. There was someone else that she had her eyes on.

_When I look at you, from across this room,_

He was a football player and was popular. Everyone liked him, even though he had a tendency of being ignorant and blunt. Matilda, on the other hand, was constantly ignored, bullied, and forgotten. A geek some would consider her. When girls saw her looking at him, they would go out of their way to hit on him right there. Matilda just bit her lip and walked away.

_I wonder if I, even even I,_

Alfred Jones. Just hearing his name made her cheeks turn red. But she was too shy to even say a simple "Hi". What could she do, anyway? There couldn't possibly be any chance that he would want to talk to her or even respond if she _did_ say "Hi", so what was she to do? One day made her change her opinion on that though.

_Could try and get the courage, to go up and say Hi  
Would you look at me or would you turn away,_

_I can't help but think that every every day_

The girls had cornered her and were once again being mean.

"Matilda, do you really think that he'd even look at you? You're not even average looking at the least!"

Matilda just looked down and waited for it to be over. This didn't please the girls.

"Come on," Another said, "Do something! Can't you even talk?"

She remained quiet.

"How stupid are you?-"

Suddenly Matilda was pulled away from them by someone and, before she knew it, she was next to Alfred, who had also held her close.

"Leave her alone." His voice was scary. The girls scurried away, rather embarassed from him seeing them act like that. Looking at the girl he was holding close, he flashed a smile at her.

"You ok?"

_To be so close to you, can this even be true_

_The way you looked at me, just what could it be_

"I..I'm fine." Cheeks red, she didn't know what to say. Alfred, noticing this, smiled atad larger.

"Hey, wanna eat lunch with me? I mean, I never really see you eat with anyone, and I don't want you to be lonely."

Matilda nodded and gave a weak smile. She couldn't even say a word; She was just that happy. So she had followed the boy, keeping close in case she'd lose sight of him. Finally reaching the table outside in the school courtyard Matilda paused before sitting next to Alfred at the table. She saw some girls stare, as if Matilda even sitting next to a boy was something that shouldn't be allowed or even thought of. She looked down and opened her soda, slightly ashamed for some reason. Alfred noticed that she only had a soda; In fact that was all she ever had at lunch. Never once had he saw her with food.

"Is that all you have?"

_Could a lonely girl like me_

_be all that you could need_

"Yeah. I'm never that hungry at lunch." A lie. She was always hungry at lunch. But at her house they were rather poor; Her French cousin was the one who was able to get her nice clothes and school supplies, even the one to get her soda. Her mom wasn't in good health and her dad wasn't very nice. Alfred frowned, than split his hamburger in half, something he'd had never done for anyone, and gave it to her with a smile.

"Here." She, for just one moment, was stunned at the gesture, then took it and began to eat. Alfred watched as she ate it as if she hadn't eaten in a while; In truth food wasn't that common in her house with her dad spending most of their money on lottery tickets and smokes. Alfred also noticed that she dressed differently than the other girls: She wore a cream colored jacket that was always zipped up nearly all the way, a red shirt peeking out from the opening. With a pair of light blue capris on and brown sandels, she stood out from the others girls, who wore tight clothing and the latest styles.

_When I sit next to you I'm just no longer blue_

_I wonder if anything would change, if you knew I wasn't new_

_That I don't have any money_

_That I don't even have new shoes_

It was after that that Alfred had actually noticed that he had every class with her. Why didn't he notice it before? Was it because he had actually saw her being bullied for the first time? How weird. Since there wasn't any class with assigned seats he sat next to Matilda, who was sitting alone and reading a book that she always carried with her. Lightly tapping her shoulder to get her attention she jumped abit.

"Oh! Alfred...don't you want to, ah, hang out with your friends?" She asked rather quietly; In fact Alfred had to listen very carefully to hear the shy girl.

"Well, you're my friend now, arn't you?" She blinked then looked him in the eyes with cheeks tinted in red once more.

"I-If you want me to b-be. I mean, I might ruin your reputation or something, so...um..."

"What? Naw, I don't care about that. So what if people get mad at me for talking to you!" Alfred's cheeks were slightly tinted in red as well. Matilda, for the first time in a while, gave a pretty smile at him, causing both of their cheeks to deepen in color in unison.

_Smiling for a first time, can you possibly be mine_

_The one that's made for me, the one that's meant to be_

_The twinkle in your eye tells me that you'll be mine_

_Maybe one day at least, I'll sweep you off your feet_

From then on, everyday in every class, even at lunch, the two talked and laughed together much to everyone's surprise. Matilda hadn't even thought to consider that Alfred had begun to grow feelings for her, that her feelings wouldn't be one-sided anymore. One day, as Alfred walked her home, he had braved it and held her hand; A small smile spread across her face like butter being spread swiftly and smoothly across bread. Squeezing the hand in response Alfred smiled as well, happy that she had felt the same in the gesture. That had given him the ground he needed.

_Holding your hand that day, oh how it made me sway_

_The warmth had spread across, my arm into my heart_

One day Alfred decided to come clean with his heart, to tell Matilda how he felt eveytime he even thought of her. Meeting her in the hallway, he grabbed her hand and lend her behind school. Matilda was slightly confused at first, not knowing why the boy would do such a thing.

"Matilda." They both stared into eachother's eyes: Violet-blue to blue.

"Yes, Alfred?" He took a deep breath, took her hands and held them.

"I...um..." Matilda's heart began to race; Could he be doing what she though he was doing?

"Ye-Yes?"

"_I love you_."

Kissing her, and as she kissed back, Matilda could have never guessed that she would have ended up with Alfred, who had taken the time to get to know a girl who no one noticed or cared enough to do so.

_So being entertwined, with hearts fluttering up high_

_I thank you to the end of time, to care enough_

_To care enough, to want to get to know me_

_To notice me in a large blinding crowd_

_For you to finally know, how much I love you so,_

_I can now trust that I _

_Can be with you till I die_


End file.
